


Queendom

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I love this pair, I'll just keep writing them, Mick's Firing, Protective Charlotte!, You love this pair, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: No one but Sami would say that she had a good heart. Most people would say that she had no heart at all, but there were certain things that Charlotte felt compelled to do, whether it was against her true nature, against the careful walls she had set for herself upon arriving on the main roster, or doing something for someone she loved that made her sometimes act out of character. The thing she had in mind for tonight was a little bit of all three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I wanted to post this right before RAW tonight because this is after the last RAW when Mick was fired. Takes place between when he said goodbye to Bayley and his confrontation with Triple H! Hope you enjoy!

Charlotte stood by the door, having seen Sami talking to Mick, and while she didn’t have that close of a relationship with the Hardcore Legend, she had something she needed to say before he left the building. She knew the cameras would be on her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She had other things going on tonight and a match at WrestleMania to focus on, but she felt like she had to do this. 

No one but Sami would say that she had a good heart. Most people would say that she had no heart at all, but there were certain things that Charlotte felt compelled to do, whether it was against her true nature, against the careful walls she had set for herself upon arriving on the main roster, or doing something for someone she loved that made her sometimes act out of character. The thing she had in mind for tonight was a little bit of all three.

Mick turned away from Sheamus and Cesaro to make his way down the hall. She watched Bayley tackle him in a hug and while normally she would roll her eyes at the notion she simply averted her gaze and allowed them to have their moment. She heard his shuffling footsteps coming closer before he stopped in front of her. He could obviously tell she had waited for him and as she lifted her gaze from the floor she saw his confused head tilt as to why she was waiting for him. 

She cleared her throat. “Mick.”

He nodded, “Charlotte. Out of everyone here I thought you’d be the last one I’d see.”

“I’m not here because of me.” She sniffed, “You haven’t done me any favors, and I shouldn’t care that you got yourself fired.”

Mick raised his eyebrow, letting her continue, which she appreciated because it was hard enough being this nice, let alone to someone whom she didn’t particularly like. 

“But,” she trilled, “you’ve done right by Sami. He got opportunities that he earned and deserved because of you. He respects you and, well, you heard what he said to you as much as I did.” She cleared her throat, standing up straighter. “So, thank you.”

Mick nodded, but didn’t try to initiate a hug or handshake, as that would be a step too far. “You both deserve the opportunities and both of you will go far in this business, and for what it’s worth, I hope that you go far together.”

Charlotte nodded, letting a small smile play on her lips at the thought of her and Sami in general let alone still being together down the line. She watched Mick move off and come face to face with Triple H. She turned her mind from having to be nice to what was to come, especially when she and Hunter locked eyes.

Charlotte played the game, pun intended, almost as well as anybody in the back and knew that everyone that talked to Mick on his way out, whether it was a simple thank you or honoring a legend of the business would be in the sights of Stephanie’s crusade just as Sami had been at the top of the show. Charlotte welcomed the challenge as nothing frightened her, not even a McMahon. 

Sure enough, even as she turned the corner into the next hallway the heiress was already lasering her in on. Charlotte simply returned her gaze, keeping her face neutral, and raised one of her eyebrows. Stephanie waltzed up to her, falsely thinking she had the upper hand in this conversation from the start. Charlotte would enlighten her.

“I thought you were smarter than that Charlotte. Mick has done nothing but push you around and cause you to lose your title by the way he’s used your superior talent.” Stephanie gave her a fake concerned look. “I’m surprised you aren’t thanking me right now for what I did. I’ll wait if you still want to.”

Charlotte smiled. “I’m sorry. I just passed my last ‘thank you’ to Mick on his way out. I’m fresh out.”

She watched the woman narrow her eyes. “Do you still want that match at Mania, Charlotte? I can take that away from you.”

She grinned and shrugged. “Stephanie, let me clue you in on something. You already have issues with both Bayley and Sasha, so let’s not kid ourselves by saying that you have other options on who to root for in that match. You don’t want to have more issues than you already do.”

She seemed perplexed by that. “Enlighten me on these issues you have with me.”

“Its no secret that Sami is MY boyfriend. The way you’ve treated him, well, let’s just say I sometimes fantasize putting Samoa Joe into a wood-chipper. The only reason, I’ve held my tongue with you and your husband, and your, frankly, poorly run show, is due to Sami’s request not to get involved in his fights. But, since you’ve so kindly brought it up to me, I believe I can speak as freely as I wish.”

Stephanie looked shocked and offended by what Charlotte had said. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Seeing her opportunity Charlotte simply smirked and continued. “You need me to win at Mania, Stephanie, but I don’t need you. And once I have my title belt, and I have sway with the board of directors, I’ll be using it to wreak absolute havoc on you and your husband’s chosen ones, and it’ll feel so very good to be the woman again.” She gave her a sickly sweet smile, brushing past Stephanie with a shoulder bump. “Welcome to MY Queendom, Stephanie.”

Without looking back, though the faces she imagined Stephanie making were quite amusing, she glided down the hallway and smiled when she saw Sami, still looking a little dejected, sitting on a production crate. She walked up to him and was delighted when he perked up and smiled. She tried to keep her preening to a minimum, but couldn’t stop her own smile from widening. 

He looked up at her and turned to face her, his brow furrowing. “You okay? You seem… different.”

Charlotte thought about the secret war she’d just declared on Stephanie and Hunter because of the man sitting in front of her, the man that she loved. “I’m a queen, Samuel. I’m perfect.” He smiled at her again, nodding his head in assent. She let him watch her for a second, thinking about how she’d do anything for him, even if it sometimes made her push the bounds of her own comfort levels. She cleared her throat, running a hand through his hair before touching his neck, the one that Joe had tried to crush tonight as she sat worriedly in the back. She ducked down to his level and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, pulling back her eyes boring holes into his own kind ones. “I love you.”

Sami pushed back against her forehead and gave her the blinding smile that only he could and replied immediately. “I love you too.”

She’d burn this place to the ground for him, and if Joe, Owens, and even her bosses wanted to test her resolve. She’d set up her roots here, let them break on her like a shield, and then destroy them. Just like she’d told Stephanie, this was her Queendom, and Sami was her king.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pair so fucking much! Leave a comment or kudos, they give me life!


End file.
